Chance's Valintine's Day
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It's Valintine's Day and its the Day Chance will never forget. What happend to Chance so he won't forget about this day? Only one way to find out.


I didn't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and works for Disney's XD and Disney XD' Walk the Prank in anyway.

* * *

Chance was hoping to get plenty of Valentine's Day cards, however he did not get any but surprisingly Herman got plenty. Chance could not explain how this was possible. At lunch Herman have gotten fifty seven cards, Dusty with forty two, Bailey with thirty five, and Chance still was at zero. Herman felt bad his older brother. Herman had an idea as he was eating. He just hoped it will work as he seen Chance being sad.

After school Herman was at seventy three, Baliey at sixty two, Dusty at fifty five, and Chance was still at zero. Chance soon went into his room not bothering finding out if his parents where home or not. Herman however did find out if they where or not. Herman smiled finding out it was just Chance and him. Now he can put his plan into action. Chance soon heard a knock on his bedroom door.

The door soon opened and Herman soon walked in as cupid dipper and all. Chance just looked at him and wondered if all those cards went to his head. Chance was soon was shot in the head with an arrow that had a suction cup at the end. Chance just shook his head wondering why Herman was doing this. Herman soon was on Chance's bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to make you feel better."

"Why?"

"Because I fell bad you did not get any cards."

"I didn't care if I got any. Its just a stupid holiday anyway."

"If it was then why are you in your bed."

"I had a long day and just wanted to take a nap."

"Come on I know you are upset. I want to make you feel better."

"Then get that stuff off of you. You look ridiculous."

Herman soon took off the wings and tossed them to the side. Then he took off the dipper that shocked Chance as now he was seeing his brother naked.

"Why did not put the dipper over your boxers?"

"I did not think of it."

"So how where you going to make me feel better?"

"I was going to give you this thing called a blow job."

"Wait you are going to give me a blow job?"

"Yes how hard can that be?"

"Well ok."

Chance smiled as he quickly pulled down his pants and boxers reveling his soft dick. This was not the first time he seen Chance's dick but it will be the first blow job he would ever give. Herman was soon close to his brother's dick and to a deep breath before blowing onto it. Chance had a questionable look on his face wondering if Herman knew what a blow job really was. After Herman blow on it again he got his answer.

"You know a blow job is where you suck on a dick not blow on it."

"Then why don't they call it a suck job?"

"I don't know they just don't. So slide your mouth over my dick and watch the teeth."

Soon Chance was getting a real blow job. It was his second one. The first being Dusty but that was only a one time thing and a secret as well. Herman was doing a good job on Chance's five inch dick but did not know if it was better then Dusty since its been a year when it happened. All Chance knew it made him moan. As Herman sucked away the more Chance moaned. This made Herman happy and start sucking faster.

Chance was really enjoying the blow job now as he soon was face fucking Herman. Herman was caught off guard as he was trying not to gag when Chance had his whole dick in Herman's mouth. Chance was getting closer on edge and forgot that he was really face fucking Herman as he had the best orgasm that he could remember. Herman had no clue what to do. He swallow some of it but let the rest drip out.

"Wow that was great."

"I am glad you liked it."

Chance soon smiled as he made his little brother hard. He thought about sucking him as a thank you. After all it wont be his first time sucking a dick as he had sucked Dusty on that same day a year ago.

"How about I give you a blow job in return."

"Really that would be great."

Herman was soon laying on the bed and Chance got ready. The two boys smiled and soon took a deep breath and blow onto Herman's dick. Hetman just shook his head.

"Oh come on I just had to do it. I'm going to do it for real this time."

Chance soon slid all of Hetman's four inch dick into his mouth with ease. Chance soon bobbed up and down a few times before Herman was face fuckin him. Something Hetman thought that's how blow jobs work as Chance did it to him. Chance took it like a pro and did not even gag. Soon Herman was on his edge and before he knew it he was shaking having his first ever dry cum in a mouth.

Chance pulled out and smiled at Herman they soon heard the car pulling into the driveway. Hetman quickly took his things and went into his room to put his cloths back on. The two soon was in the living room watching one of their pranks just as their mom came home with some groceries.

"How was school boys?"

"Fine." The boys said in unison.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know.


End file.
